


Addicted

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-01
Updated: 2007-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danielle's addicted to Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Die Like An Egyptian.
> 
> Set during the final scene, in the evidence room while Danielle was watching Jack before he spoke to her and she was telling him how impressed she was with how he handled Chris Gordon when they were in the lift shaft with him.
> 
> I wrote this for someone special ;) you know who you are and you know why too.

Danielle was leaning against the doorframe of the evidence room watching Jack putting away the evidence and their case notes. She still couldn’t quite figure out how someone could use historical figures to disguise their crimes but also couldn’t help but be impressed by Jack and the way he handled Chris Gordon in the elevator shaft while she was dismantling his home-made bomb.

She was drawn to him and didn’t really know how or why. The how’s were obvious – his rugged good looks, and his boyish charm, the two things that had attracted her to him on her first day at DCU. It was his tattoos that really gave him the edge – the edge that her mother had warned her about the first time she mentioned a boys name in the boyfriend context. 

The one thing she wanted more than anything was to touch Jack’s body. She could see exactly how it would be; his perfectly toned abs would ripple and dance to her touch as she lightly raked her fingers across them. In the morning he would be lovingly admiring her as she strirred, even thouh she thought she looked rather alarming first thing on a morning it wouldn’t matter to him because he would be very complimentary before revisiting every inch of her body just like he had done four times overnight. Just to be held in those strong muscular arms would give her the same effect as a drug addicts first hit.

This addiction is of course different. It’s her addiction and she doesn’t need to cross the line to fuel the full high or to ruin extreme buzz that she gets just from been next to him, to admiring him from a distance, from the electric storm that simmers beneath the surface whenever she touches him.

She was addicted. Addicted to Jack Hale. To the thrill of the inactive volcano that is platonic love.


End file.
